


The master-plan

by Ischa



Series: Meeting the serpent on even ground [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scorpius is mysterious, Albus’ plans are failing, Harry clears up some things, Isaac and Chris are helping to brew a truth-serum in the showers and Sam is still the one who saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The master-plan

**Title:** The master-plan  
 **Pairing:** Albus/Scorpius  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** In which Scorpius is mysterious, Albus’ plans are failing, Harry clears up some things, Isaac and Chris are helping to brew a truth-serum in the showers and Sam is still the one who saves the day.  
 **Warning(s):** lots of UST  
 **Author Notes:** Follows 'Bad things will happen'.  
 **Word Count:** 14.614  
 **Beta:** asm_z  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

\--+--  
~1~  
Girls are talking about THE BREAK-UP in hushed voices. Boys aren’t talking about it at all. Well, most of them aren’t. Sam and his little club of insane friends do. Of course only if they are alone because: first, it’s totally unmanly to do such things, and second, they don’t want someone to overhear – especially Malfoy, who is very calm about the whole thing. Like it never happened.

“Odd.” Chris says.

“You think?” Sam answers; there IS sarcasm in his voice.

“Yes.” Chris doesn’t seem to mind.

“Why are we talking about this again?” Albus wants to know from under his covers.

“Well…because we want to find out what happened between Winters and Malfoy and if you are the cause for THE BREAK-UP.” Chris answers.

“I can totally see the capital letters, you know?” Albus mutters.

“I hope you do.” Chris answers with a smile, Albus can’t see, but CAN hear. He hates Sam for telling his secret at times like these. Mostly because now everyone wants to HELP.

“I think he is the cause. I heard from Catherine that Winters said there is someone else.” Isaac says quietly.

“Great!” Albus sighs.

“It IS!” Sam says happily, Albus appears from under his covers to look at him. He really wants to know HOW an insane man looks when the madness is touching his brain. To his surprise he looks the same. He should look like an evil clown or something, Albus thinks frustrated.

“And why is that a good thing?” he wants to know.

“Think Albus! For once, would you?” Sam says with a LOOK.

“I am! I just can’t see the brilliance you obviously see.” His friend answers.

“Well, listen and learn…”

“Isn’t the saying watch and learn?” Chris wants to know.

“What? What the hell has that to do with anything?” Sam asks irritated, because someone interrupted him.

“Well…” Chris tries but Sam shuts him up.

“Whatever. Fact is that if he broke up with Winters, he likes you a lot Albus! And that is brilliant.”

“But it’s not as if anyone knows that. That just can’t be good…” Albus says.

“What do you mean?” Chris wants to know. Curiosity in his voice.

“You know we are boys and he is a Malfoy and our families are at war…or something.”

“That sounds like some Romeo and Juliet-crap…” Sam replies, Albus glares at him.

“You are making your problems yourself.” Isaac says.

“I am not! What about James? And my mom? Anyone thought about that? What is with Winters and with Emma and…” Albus says.

“You are just a coward.” Sam says in his no-nonsense voice.

“I’m not!”

“You so are. What has Winters to do with you? And why are you talking about Emma right now? And your mom? She will get over it. She does love you.” Sam answers.  
Albus keeps silent. Maybe, just maybe, his friends are right and he IS just afraid what people will think.

“You just have to tell him.” Chris says after a while.  
Oh, to live in Chris’ world. Everything seems so simple there, Albus thinks.

~+~  
Potion-class is on Mondays this year. They are sitting and waiting for Professor Asimov and a catastrophe on a Monday for a change.

“You don’t think she is in Advanced-potions, do you?” Mary asks. Albus shakes his head.

“I will miss her.” Chris sighs and Mary smacks him.

“What? Are you jealous?” he wants to know.

“Maybe…” she answers with a smile.

“Please…” Sam says with a look at them.

“Did anyone see Alina?” Albus asks.

“She didn’t take potions…” Mary answers.

“Because of Tina or Malfoy?” Sam wants to know.

“Well…don’t know. She wasn’t that clear about it. Maybe both.” She replies.

“You know, I will miss Tina too…” Albus suddenly says.

“You will?” Mary asks.

“Yeah…it was fun with her.”

“Could it be that Sam’s insanity is rubbing off?” she asks.

“Well…maybe…”

“I hope his geniality will too.” Chris says with a grin.

“We will see…” Sam answers and keeps then quite because Malfoy is entering the classroom with Tina Rosenbaum.

“I can’t believe it!” Mary says.

Chris and Albus just grin. Happiness radiating from them and touching every corner of the dark room.

~+~  
After potions, Chris lets Mary stand and goes over to Tina because he really wants to know how she did the little wings-thing last year. He just couldn’t let it go. Mary just shakes her head, grabs Catherine’s arm and leaves the classroom with her and Isaac.

“Are you going to talk to him now?” Sam asks.

“To whom?” Albus wants to know.

“Albus! Please, we aren’t eleven anymore. Malfoy. He is going to the library; you can talk to him there.”

“You think that’s a good idea?” Albus asks, but he is just wasting time and they both know it.

“Yeah…I think it is.” Sam says with a reassuring smile. Albus smiles back. He knows he is doomed. He was since the day he met Sam.

~+~  
“Malfoy!” he shouts. Scorpius turns and stops to let him catch up.

“Potter.” He replies.

“What a surprise to see Tina in class today.” Albus says.

“Not for me.”

“Well…obviously. But for the rest of us. So are you going to the library?” he asks.

“Potter…” he says sighing, “Yes, I am going to the library and you know it.”

“Yeah…so can I go with you?” Albus asks, not looking at Scorpius.

“This is a free country after all.”

“You aren’t easy to deal with, you know that?” Albus says.

“Yes.” Scorpius answers, something like a smile tugging at his lips.

“Is it just to annoy me or is it a regular thing?” Albus wants to know.

“Does it matter?”

“I suppose not.” Albus admits, entering the library after Scorpius, who heads to a dark corner. In fact, the same they were talking in the last time.

“So Potter, I’m sure you want to know something, or talk, or whatever…” Scorpius says sitting down and taking out his books. He doesn’t open them though.

“Yes. Talk.” Albus says sitting down.

“About?” Scorpius asks with a small smile.

“The break-up. Your break-up. I saw it.”

“Nearly everyone saw it.” Scorpius answers.

“Yeah…it was quite dramatic.”

“You can say that. She was hysterical.”

“So what did you do to piss her off?” Albus wants to know.

“I didn’t do anything.” Malfoy answers.

“Like you did nothing with Anthony?”

“What has Anthony got to do with that?” Scorpius asks.

“I don’t know…maybe nothing, but I have a feeling…”

“A feeling? Really?” there is mild sarcasm in his voice.

“Yes. A feeling. So did you break up with her because of someone else?”

“I didn’t break up with her, she broke up with me.” Malfoy answers.

“Whatever. Why did you break up?”

“That’s what you want to know?” Malfoy asks.

“Yeah… So am I the cause of your break-up?”

“No, you aren’t. I told her that I’m seeing other people, because she asked.” Scorpius answers.

“Oh.” Albus says because he doesn’t know what else he should say. That is so not what he expected.

“Did you want to be the cause?” Malfoy asks after a short while, looking at him.

“No…” Albus answers, but he doesn’t sound convincing – maybe because he isn’t convinced at all.

“Good. I mean, you said we are friends and that would just complicate things.”

“Yeah…but I also said that I’m jealous and confused.” Albus says. He has no idea where the courage came from to say something like that.

“Yes, you said that too, Potter. So are you still confused?” Scorpius wants to know.

“Why are you always saying Potter? I have a first name, you know?” Albus asks suddenly.

“Will you please answer my question?”

“When you answer mine.” Albus says.

“I like it.” Scorpius answers.

“Why? Because you can keep your distance when you do that?” Albus asks. He is a little bit annoyed and he doesn’t know where that comes from so suddenly.

“No.” Scorpius answers simply. Albus wants to scream because ‘no’ is such a typical answer when you are dealing with Scorpius. “Now you.” He says looking at Albus with these irritating eyes that aren’t grey.

“No, I think I see perfectly clear now. This conversation was quite revealing.” Albus answers and stands up.

“I’m glad I could help you.” Scorpius says and there is sarcasm again in his voice. Albus really would like to hit him right now because of all the things he can’t and won’t say. Because he is sure Malfoy makes things more complicated then they need to be.

“Malfoy.”

“Potter.”, Scorpius says and opens his book.

~+~  
“I hate Malfoy.” Albus says, lying in his bed that night and staring at the ceiling he can’t see.

“That bad?” Sam wants to know. He didn’t see Albus the whole time after they split up so Albus could talk to Malfoy. He wasn’t in the hall for dinner either.

“Yes. He said she broke up with him because he is seeing other people. Not that he wants to see me or something…”

“He is seeing other people?” Sam asks in disbelief.

“Yeah…he is. Maybe he was making out with that chick he met in France last year.”

“He has a girlfriend in France? And he is seeing other people here? Who is he seeing?” Sam wants to know. Albus hears him turn over.

“I don’t know…the affairs of Slytherins are quiet and the affairs of Malfoys are…unspeakable.” Albus replies frustrated.

“So what will you do?”

“Nothing. I have done enough. I think he did this whole thing as some sick kind of revenge or something because I didn’t want to get together with him and…I don’t know!” Albus says punching his pillow.

“You know…maybe you’re right.” Sam answers.

“So, will you help me find a nice girl?”

“Yeah, but are you sure you want a GIRL?” Sam asks.

“Good night, Sam.” Albus replies with a smile.

“Night Albus.”

~+~  
Although he said he wouldn’t do anything, he finds himself watching Malfoy fly anyway. He isn’t the only one and Sam doesn’t say anything – sometimes he even accompanies him.  
The day starts out quite nice being Saturday and a Quidditch-day. Excitement disturbing in the air like fine mist.

“So are we going to see the game?” Chris asks during breakfast.

“You always watch the games.” Mary answers.

“Yeah but my friends don’t…well Albus does sometimes.” He answers with a look at his friend.

“There is something going on here…” Mary says to Anna. Albus doesn’t know where Anna came from. One day she was there and now she is everywhere Mary is except potions.

“If you say so.” She replies with a smile. She doesn’t talk much and that’s what Albus likes about her. She isn’t like Alina at all. And really, that’s enough to like her, even Sam says that.

“Yes we are going to watch the game.” Isaac says and everyone turns to look at him. “What?” he wants to know.

“You aren’t the leader.” Mary says.

“Doesn’t matter…” Sam answers grinning.

“Slytherin is playing Hufflepuff today.” Chris says as if that would explain anything – it does but only for the four boys.

“Okay…we are going to watch the game…” Mary replies.

~+~  
Quidditch is an interesting game if you are interested in sports at all – which Albus isn’t. He is only interested in Malfoy, but of course he would never say that out loud because…well Malfoy is an ass. So he is sitting between people he doesn’t know and his friends only to see how Slytherin beats Hufflepuff. If he knew the least thing about Quidditch he would know that the game is a thrilling masterpiece.  
But he doesn’t know all that and he wouldn’t care anyway, because his thoughts are miles away from something so profane like Quidditch.  
He hates himself for being here and he hates Sam for letting him be here as well.

~+~  
Monday is rainy and misty and Albus doesn’t even want to get up – might have something to do with the fact that he saw Malfoy flirting with some girl after the game. It’s pure and simple jealousy and he knows that but he doesn’t care. He’s grumpy and just wants to stay in bed, hidden under his covers.

“You need to get up right now.” Sam says, putting the covers aside to look at him. Albus closes his eyes to shut out the world.

“He will.” Chris says.

“What makes you so sure?” Isaac wants to know. Sam is grinning.

“It’s Monday.” He says.

“Oh.” Isaac answers with a smile.

“I hate you all. All…I’m sure I have to suffer because of my former life…I just don’t know what I did that was so horrible to punish me with you as my friends.” Albus mumbles, just loud enough for them to hear.

“Emilie and her karma-crap….” Sam says.

“It’s the same with your tealeaves.” Albus answers sharply.

“It’s not. Tealeaves are science…and that karma-stuff is religion.” Sam says with dignity. “And now get up! You need to wash your face and comb your hair…you want to look nice today, don’t you?”

“He does!” Chris says laughing.

“Have I mentioned today that I hate you all?” Albus asks, but opens his eyes – even if it’s just so he can glare at his so-called friends.

“Yes, we love you too, even if you don’t want to kiss us.” Sam says.

“I’m soooooo doomed.” Albus sighs, but gets up anyway.

“You are soooooo melodramatic.”

“That’s because I’m friends with an insane person like you.” Albus answers on his way to the showers.

“He has a point.” Chris says.

“What point? You are friends with me too and you aren’t melodramatic at all.”

“That’s because insanity doesn’t run in my family.” Chris answers.

“What? Are you sure? Because that didn’t sound very sane to me.” Isaac throws in.

“Shut up!” Chris says laughing.

Showers, Albus thinks, are really a great innovation. A warm watery place where you can be alone. It’s like being in your mothers womb again… he feels safe and can forget all his problems for a few minutes. Not for long – mind you – because he has friends and they want to help him. When he thinks about it he wants to bang his head against the wall. Just so everything would be over. Maybe, he thinks, I will get amnesia from it and will not remember a single thing.

“Albus! Are you trying to drown yourself?” Sam shouts from the other room.  
“You know, it doesn’t work in the shower? You know that right?” he asks after a while because Albus decides to be stubbornly silent. “Albus!” he shouts again.

“Yes! YES! I KNOW!” Albus shouts back.

“Good. Hurry up! We don’t want to be late for breakfast.”  
Albus sighs…maybe a head trauma wouldn’t be that bad? Oh, blissful amnesia…

“I’ll meet you in the hall…” he says, waiting for an okay and then bangs his head against a wall. Just a little bit – he doesn’t want to hurt himself, not much.

~2~  
Things are going from bad to worse in seconds. And it is all Sam’s fault because everything is Sam’s fault. Albus knows that. Maybe that’s a little bit unfair because he is grumpy and his world is falling apart…but Sam is insane and that is reason enough.

“I hear you have a new seeker?” Malfoy says – it isn’t really a question.

“Yeah. Could be Slytherin loses the Quidditch-cup this year. He is quite good.” Chris answers.

“In fact, he is as good as James was…and you did lose against Gryffindor then.” Sam throws in.

“I didn’t know you were interested in Quidditch, Zabini.” Malfoy answers.

“Well…you hear things.” He replies shrugging.

“Sure.”  
They are sitting in front of the classroom because there is something unspeakable inside. No one knows what and if it really was Tina’s fault. Malfoy says it wasn’t, Chris hopes it was.  
And Sam had the insane idea to talk with Malfoy because…well he wants to help. Albus thinks he’s doomed. Correction: he knows he’s doomed. He can’t believe Sam is doing this to him. Talking with Malfoy – he doesn’t want to be anywhere near Malfoy. Lie.

“Why do we always have to wait here?” he asks annoyed.

“Because we still have class…even when Professor Asimov is battling…well something.” Sam answers.

“Man, I wish I knew what it is.” Chris says.

“Can’t be that bad…he’s battling it alone.” Mary replies with a look at her boyfriend.

“True.”

“Do you really think he will fight it until the end of the class? Because I don’t think so…we will spend our time here, sitting outside the room on the floor.” Albus says.

“You are grumpy today, aren’t you?” Mary asks.

“Whatever…”

“He missed breakfast.” Chris replies, as if that would explain anything. Strangely enough in Mary’s world it does. She has a theory about happiness and eating habits.

“And lunch.” Malfoy says and Albus looks at him.

“Oh, then…” she says. Albus keeps quiet. He didn’t think Malfoy would notice his absence – it pleases him to no end that he did. Four seconds after he is aware of that he wants to smack himself over the head because it’s so girly.

“Do you want an apple?” she asks rummaging in her bag.

“Yes.” He says because he really is hungry.

“Here.” She replies smiling at him; he figures he really likes her because you totally can’t dislike people who give you food.

~+~  
“So what did you talk about with Malfoy?” Albus wants to know.

“You know…stuff.” Sam says.

“Yeah, right!” Albus answers, sarcasm colouring his voice.

“I’m really trying to help you, you know. So please don’t bite my head off every time I speak with Malfoy. And why in hell aren’t you using his first name?”

“I’m sorry. I know you are trying to help me, but he is irritating and…well, he’s irritating. Period. And you know why I’m not using his first name, he doesn’t use mine either.” Albus answers.

“Right.”

“Sam?” Albus’ voice is small but firm; his friend knows there will be a big revelation tonight.

“Yes?”

“I’m not confused anymore.” He says.

“That’s good, but what does it mean?” Sam wants to know.

“That I will not let him play head-games with me anymore.”

“You want to play with him?”

“Sam! How perfectly scandalous!” Albus answers in a serious voice. Sam has to snicker.

“Yes, it is. Isn’t it? You need to tell me everything.”

“Is that normal curiosity or…are you trying to tell me something?” Albus wants to know.

“It’s just curiosity and you know I read a thing or two about the prostate…”

“Sam!” this time Albus sounds scandalised.

“What? You need to know these things.” Sam answers perfectly sincere.

“Well…yes…I think I do.”

“That’s the spirit! Wanna talk about it now?” Sam asks.

“Night Sam.”

“That’s a no then?”

“Yes, Sam. That’s a no.”

“Night Albus.” Sam says laughing.

~+~  
Sam isn’t human. He can’t be. He is a demon straight from hell to punish him. It’s the only explanation that makes some kind of sense.

“I can’t believe you!” he says.

“What?” Sam wants to know.

“You, me, Malfoy!” Albus answers, as if that would make any sense at all – it does in his world, so it should make sense in Sam’s world too.

“And I will repeat myself – you know I LOVE to repeat myself – WHAT?”

“Why did you bring Malfoy to the library today?” Albus wants to know.

“To help us? Because you know he is brilliant in potions.”

“You are brilliant in potions too. We didn’t NEED his help. Man, _I’m_ brilliant in potions!” Albus answers.

“HE is more brilliant than you.” Sam says.

“AHHHHHHHH!”

“Please! You said you wouldn’t bite my head of anymore. Where’s all the ‘I’m strong and I will not let him play with my head anymore’-stuff?” Sam wants to know.

“I’m trying. I really am.” He says hitting his pillow.

“So what is the problem then?”

“The problem is that I need some space between him and me to do that successfully. I don’t want to be near him until my head does what I want and you are not helping. It’s really quite difficult to not want someone when your best friend is hanging out with him 24/7.” Albus answers.

“Right! But that is not a good plan to win his heart.” Sam says.

“I don’t want to win his heart!”

“But that’s what you said!” Sam replies, a little bit confused.

“It isn’t. I just said: I’m not confused anymore and that I will not allow him to play head games with me. There was not a word about winning hearts.” Albus clarifies.

“Right. So our plan is to do nothing and…?”

“Yes, I need some space and we are not doing anything. We are waiting for him to do something. You think you can do that?” Albus asks.

“Yeah…but I don’t think that’s a good strategy at all.” His friend answers.

“I know, but that’s how I want to do this.”

“Okay…” Sam says.

“Good. Night Sam.”

“Night Albus.”

~+~  
Things are not going according to his plan. And Albus doesn’t hear the end of it…because Sam is there – always – to help. Malfoy seems quite fond of Sam and he likes to spend time with Chris, who is crazy about Quidditch and happy to talk about it all day long. Albus has a nervous breakdown nearly every day because Malfoy is always there. He just needs to go around the corner or close his eyes for a second.  
The plan – he has to be honest with himself – fails.  
Mondays are the worst because he has to see Malfoy then and because he needs to see him after a weekend of not seeing him.

“I’m ready to jump from the astronomy –tower.” He says one night in late autumn.

“Now?” Sam asks sleepy.

“Yes, I think it’s time to go.” Albus answers.

“It’s cold, you should take a cloak with you…” Sam mumbles.

“Okay, Sam.” Albus says sitting up.

“Oh! Wait! You want to jump…like without a broom or something. Like suicide, right?”

“Yes, Sam. That’s what I’m about to do. Jump from the astronomy-tower so I will die and end my misery – very fitting words, really Sam, I have to thank you for that, maybe you should write my funeral speech?” Albus replies calmly.

“You are being melodramatic again.” Sam says now fully awake.

“I’m not. My plan is failing – in fact my plan failed.”

“Yes.”

“You aren’t very gifted in talking someone out of jumping from a tower, my dear friend.” Albus says.

“No, but I have other talents.”

“Yeah? Something that would help me now?” Albus wants to know. He’s sitting on his bed, looking out of the window and not seeing anything.

“I don’t think so…”

“You really aren’t any good at this, Sam.” Albus replies.

“You aren’t going to jump.” Sam says shrugging; he is a blurred shadow near the window.

“How do you know?”

“You are still here and we are still talking. That means you are being melodramatic again.” His friend answers.

“Sam, why did my plan fail?”

“Because it wasn’t a good one. I told you this weeks ago…” Sam answers.

“What should I do now? They say you are brilliant…”

“Who says that?” Sam wants to know.

“You know, you hear things…” Albus replies grinning.

“I knew it wouldn’t be easy to hide my genius.”

“Not for long.” Albus says.

“I will help you, Albus, because you helped me with Rose – and because we’re friends…”

“And you are curious how two guys have sex.” Albus says.

“Yeah that too. I will come up with something tomorrow.” Sam answers grinning.

“Okay. Night Sam.”

“Night Albus.” Sam says and after a while: “Albus?”

“Yeah, Sam.”

“You wouldn’t jump from the tower, would you?” he asks.

“Not without telling you.”

“Because I can talk you out of it?”

“No.”

“Why then?” Sam wants to know.

“Because we’re friends and you are listening to my crap.”

“It’s so typical for you to talk like a girl…” Sam says.

“Shut up.”

“You know, I don’t want you to jump or drown yourself in the showers…so don’t try something like that. It’s bound to be a disaster anyway.” Sam says; he tries to be flippant about it, but Albus knows him too well.

“Okay.”

“Night Albus.

“Night Sam.”

~+~  
It’s not the first crisis-meeting they have – and they all know it will not be the last. There are some rumours what might be going on behind those closed doors on days like that, but no one knows anything.

“We are going to help Albus win Malfoy.” Sam announces looking at them.

“Well…I thought we were already doing that.” Chris says.

“No we are not, we are miserable friends at best…he nearly jumped from the astronomy-tower last night.” Sam replies.

“You are joking, right?” Isaac wants to know.

“Well, I wish I was…his nerves are…well…he is not stable right now.” Sam says with a look at Albus, who is a shadowy silhouette against the heavy red of the sinking sun outside the window.

“You really wanted to jump from the tower?” Isaac asks.

“No, I was being melodramatic.” He answers with a smile.

“Whatever. We need to help him. And that’s why we will not talk with Malfoy when Albus is near. Albus doesn’t want to be near him. Okay?” Sam asks, looking in their faces.

“Yeah…man, I will miss talking with Malfoy about Quidditch in potions…well outside the class… but we are helping our heartbroken friend here.” Chris says.

“That’s the spirit.” Sam says. Albus isn’t sure this plan will work because he has not much hope left.

“And that’s all we do?” Isaac wants to know.

“Yes, that is phase one. We will not be unfriendly, but we will shield Albus from him. He will not talk to or even see him…not even from afar. And we will not go to the Quidditch games…” Sam says stern.

“All of us?” Chris wants to know.

“Well…you can go, but Albus isn’t allowed.” Sam replies.

“He isn’t interested in Quidditch anyway.” Isaac says.

“Yeah but he doesn’t go to watch the game…” Sam says smiling.

“Sam!”

“Please, everyone in this room knows why you go to the games…”

“Malfoy!” They say in unison.

“No secrets…” Albus says smiling.

“No.”

“Who needs secrets anyway?”

“Well…Slytherins…” Sam says and something in his voice makes his friends look at him. Sam, they know, has an idea – he’s started to pace the room – and he will soon have a plan. A brilliant plan.

~3~  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Albus asks quietly.

“Yeah…are you sure you want to know?” Sam whispers back.

“Does it matter?”

“Of course! So do you?” Sam wants to know.

“No, but we will do it anyway and who knows what we will find out? If we find out anything.” Albus says.

“It’s not an if-question, Albus.” Sam replies stern.

“Maybe…but the secrets of Slytherins…” Albus says and shrugs.

“We will do it anyway.”

“Like find out the secret or die trying?” Albus asks.

“Yes.” His friend answers.

“You are insane.”

“Yes, that’s the brilliant part about me…gives me the appearance of mystery and danger. Girls like that.” Sam says.

“As if that were important to you.”

“It’s not anymore. It was…” Sam replies.

“Before Rose.”

“Yes.”

“Hey, Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think Professor Lavender would read tealeaves for me?” Albus asks.

“You are really desperate, aren’t you?”

“I thought we settled that when I talked about ending my endless misery by jumping off the astronomy-tower.” Albus says.

“Oh, yes…I forgot.”

“Night Sam.”

“Night Albus.”

~+~  
Phase one of Sam’s plan is quite easy to master. Albus isn’t sure why in hell he wasn’t able to stay away from Malfoy on his own…must have something to do with his willpower, but he doesn’t want to think too deeply about it.  
Weeks pass – and Sam works on phase two – when Malfoy catches him in the library. He shouldn’t be there; he should have been practicing Quidditch. The world, he thinks, just isn’t fair.

“Potter.” He says. Albus looks up startled.

“Malfoy.” He answers because that seems safe.

“You are avoiding me.” Malfoy says sitting down.

“Yes.” Albus doesn’t know where the courage comes from to say that, but he’s glad it’s there.

“Why?”

“None of your business.” Albus answers and is really pleased with himself. Not a trace of confusion left.

“You think?” there IS sarcasm in Scorpius’ voice.

“Yes. But if you really want to know: I don’t want to be anywhere near you.” Albus says.

“Why? I’m quite charming. Your friends love me.”

“Sure.”

“Potter…”

“Why aren’t you using my first name?” Albus wants to know again, annoyance in his voice.

“We talked about that before.”

“No, we didn’t TALK about it…” Albus says.

“You want to talk about it now?”

“I don’t want to talk to you at all.” Albus says standing up.

“What is your problem?” Malfoy asks grabbing his wrist.

“What is yours?” Albus wants to know. “And let go of my wrist.”  
Scorpius doesn’t let go but he doesn’t answer either he seems to think something through.

“Temper.” He says after a while, lets go and leaves. Albus feels like an idiot and doesn’t know WHY!

~+~  
“God! Slytherins are so irritating!” he says as soon as they are lying in their beds in the blissful darkness of their little room.

“You mean Malfoy when you say ‘Slytherins’, right?”

“Yeah…Temper?! Temper?!!! TEMPER?! What the hell does that mean?” he rattles on.

“I don’t know…but I will find out.”

“I’m not sure he is worth all the trouble.” Albus says.

“Only you can decide that…but I think he is. He is rich, good looking, brilliant…”

“A cryptic asshole, don’t forget that.” Albus interrupts him.

“Yes, of course.”

“Sam, do you think someone really powerful hates me?” Albus wants to know.

“No, what rubbish! Of course not…and isn’t your dad the most powerful wizard we know?”

“I don’t mean a human being…”

“What? God? Please you aren’t going all religious on me… are you?” Sam wants to know sitting up.

“Don’t know…we did establish that I’m confused. All right…and the karma-thing…”

“Don’t listen to that. Ask the tealeaves.” Sam says.

“I will not…I’m not that desperate anymore…she will just tell me I will suffer of broken heart for the rest of my life…I can do without that.”

“Possible…” Sam says; he’s up now and pacing the room. Albus doesn’t have an explanation for that but he just lets him be. He just would love to figure out how he can pace the room in complete darkness without falling on his ass, but that is a secret Sam doesn’t share. “Albus?”

“Yes?”

“How powerful you think Malfoy is?” he asks.

“What kind of question is that?”

“A normal one?”

“Don’t know…never thought about it…why?” he wants to know, suspicion colouring his voice.

“Nothing.”

“Yeah, right and I am the queen.” Albus says.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty.”

“Funny, Sam, very funny.”

“You think? I wasn’t so sure…”

“Sam! What the hell are you thinking about?” Albus wants to know.

“How to help you…”

“You’re sure?” Albus asks.

“Yeah. Trust me!” he says lying down again.

“I do.”

“Great! Night Albus.”

“What?”

“Night! I need to sleep things over.” Sam answers.

“Now?”

“It’s night, right?”

“Yes.”

“So, yes. Now. Night means I will sleep things over now and we will talk about it tomorrow.”

“I hate you Sam. I really, really, really hate you!”

“You don’t. You will love me forever…”

“Why? What makes you so sure?”

“Temper!” Sam answers.

“Temper?”

“Yes, temper, Albus. Why are you repeating my words?”

“Why am I repeating your words?” he asks in disbelief.

“Yes.”

“Because you are insane…and I must be going insane too…”

“Great. Welcome to my world. I hope you will like it. It really is quite lovely – don’t mind the evil pink bunnies.” Sam says turning over into his favourite position facing the wall.

“Sam!”

“What?” he asks.

“I want to talk about it.”

“Not now. I need to sleep.” He answers.

“We will talk about it tomorrow?”

“Yes, we will.”

“Okay.” Albus says because what else can he do? It’s pretty clear that Sam will not talk about anything right now. Waiting until tomorrow is the only option.

“Night Albus.”

“Good night Sam.”

~+~  
“The secret isn’t anything about Anthony or even Winters.” Sam says.

“What are you talking about?” Mary asks, hearing a part of the conversation as she came in to see her boyfriend.

“None of your business. Chris!”

“Yeah?”

“Your girlfriend is listening.” Sam says.

“Oh, okay. So Mary, do you want to go for a walk?” he asks.

“No! I want to know what the hell is going on.” She answers.

“None of your business.” Isaac and Sam say.

“Boys!” she shouts, grabbing her things and leaves the library.

“I think I’m in trouble.” Chris says.

“Yeah…” Albus replies but he couldn’t care less because he needs to know what Sam is talking about.

“You should go after her.” Isaac says.

“Yeah…but I really want to know what Sam means with ‘it isn’t about Anthony or Winters’”

“You’re risking a break –up just to know what Sam means?” Isaac asks in disbelieve.

“She won’t break up with me because of something like that.” He answers.

“What makes you so sure?”

“Our love is strong.” He replies with a grin.

“Okay…back to the topic.” Sam says.

“Malfoy?”

“Exactly.” Sam answers.

“So what did you find out?” Albus wants to know.

“Temper.” He answers.

“I hate you.”

“Let me speak, boy.”

“I’m listening.” Albus says.

“We all are.”

“I think Malfoy has a problem with his magic.”

“You are mad!”

“Impossible!”

“You ARE insane. That’s your brilliant revelation?” Albus asks disappointed.

“Yes. It all makes sense.” Sam answers.

“In your world maybe.” Isaac says and everyone looks at him. “What? We all think that, right?”

“Well…yes but why are you saying it?” Chris wonders.

“Must be Catherine’s influence.” Albus says.

“Doesn’t matter. Boys! Think! We know that he did something really nasty to Anthony and wasn’t expelled. He also did that thing to Alina and wasn’t expelled. He is brilliant.”

“It’s not a crime to be brilliant. You are too.” Chris says.

“Well…yes. But I’m also insane.” Sam says.

“We don’t mean it like that.” Albus replies.

“I know. It’s true…you remember what Malfoy said? That all Slytherins have secrets?” Sam asks.

“Yes, but what does that have to do with you?” Isaac wants to know.

“Yeah…you aren’t a Slytherin.” Chris says.

“But his father is.” Albus voice is just a whisper.

“Yeah…his dad IS a Slytherin.” Isaac says. “I totally forgot.”

“Most of us do…it isn’t important to us…it’s for Malfoy and it’s for Albus.”

“Yeah…the shadow is looming over us.” Albus says.

“I still don’t understand the ‘Malfoy has a problem with his magic’-part.” Chris throws in.

“Yeah, how come you think there is something wrong with him?” Albus wants to know.

“I did some research…” Sam says.

~+~  
He just can’t stay away and he is glad he has the cloak back. It needed some convincing on his part but his dad has a soft spot for tragic love-stories. So he got it last weekend.  
Albus knows it’s wrong and that he shouldn’t be here at all, but he just can’t stay away.  
Malfoy is the last one in the showers; Albus was waiting outside – waiting and watching his team-mates leaving.  
It wasn’t his intention to peep. It just kind of happened. The air is warm and damp and it’s kind of uncomfortable under the cloak.  
Malfoy comes barefoot and wet out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel around his small hips. There are crescent marks on his back. Four, small; just above his left shoulder. Deep red but not bloody.  
Fingernails, Albus thinks and wonders if he did it himself. Thinking about someone else marking Malfoys skin isn’t something he likes to entertain. Jealousy isn’t something he can deal with well because…well, it’s the first time he feels jealous at all.  
He doesn’t watch Malfoy dress, but he listens to the rustling and little rubbing noises the whole time Malfoy puts his clothes on.

~+~  
“Where were you after the game, Albus?” Sam wants to know.

“In the showers.”

“You have the cloak back…” it’s not a question.

“Yeah…”

“You watched Scorpius in the shower?” Sam wants to know. He doesn’t sound scandalised. Albus thinks that he should.

“No, I didn’t.”

“You didn’t? You are mad! You have the cloak, the opportunity and you are doing nothing! I should have got the cloak.” Sam says. He isn’t a good person – but, of course, Albus knew that from the beginning.

“Sam…I know. But it would’ve been so wrong.”

“Sometimes I hate that you are Harry Potter’s son. Really, Albus…such a waste.” Sam answers.

“It’s not my dad’s fault…I think it’s my mom’s…” his friend says and after a while: “I saw something…”

“Didn’t you say you weren’t peeping?” Sam asks.

“I wasn’t! I…whatever…he had four little crescent marks on his shoulder…”

“Like from fingernails?” Sam wants to know.

“Yeah.” Albus answers and is really glad that Sam is a genius because he doesn’t have to say things out loud…things which could mess everything up…

“You think he does it himself.” Sam replies, again not a question.

“Maybe…I don’t like to entertain the other option.” Albus admits.

“Crescent marks Albus, not scratches…that is an important difference.”

“I hope so…” Albus admits.

“This totally bolsters my theory.” Sam says, excitement in his voice.

“I know…”

“Doesn’t make you happy…” Sam says.

“No, would it make YOU happy?”

“It’s not that bad.” Sam answers.

“Liar. Try again.”

“It wouldn’t.” his friend admits.

“But it wouldn’t make you give up…” Albus says.

“No.”

“Because?”

“Because love is worth it.” Sam replies.

“I knew you would say pansy stuff like that.” Albus answers with a smile.

“Night Albus.”

“Night Sam.”

~+~  
Monday is a messy affair and Albus thinks that Chris might be a little bit in love with Tina Rosenbaum. Thing is, Mary thinks that too. And of course there is the library-accident. Girls don’t forget so easily and sometimes they don’t forgive at all. Albus knows that she feels betrayed, but he can’t share his problems with her. She’s a GIRL! He doesn’t need a girl – he has Isaac.  
Tina Rosenbaum is glowing when she comes out of the potions room. She is smiling and seems pretty happy and satisfied and that’s what makes Sam watch her – her and Malfoy – not even trying to find out what crawled out of her cauldron this time.  
Albus doesn’t find a smiling Tina particularly interesting, but he finds it interesting that Sam thinks it’s worth his time.  
Tina smiles and nods once before she sits down beside Malfoy, saying absolutely nothing. The affairs of Slytherins are still a book with seven seals.  
Albus doesn’t mind. They have seals but he has Sam.

~+~  
“All Slytherins have secrets.” Albus whispers as he walks by Scorpius to get to his seat in the back of the class. To his credit Scorpius doesn’t even turn around.

“You are a horrible person, Albus.” Sam says; he doesn’t look the slightest disapproving though.

“Your evil Slytherin-genes are rubbing off.” Albus answers calmly.

“Seems so.” Sam says grinning. “Finally.” he adds after a second.

“You know, it’s fun to mess with his head for a change.” Albus says pulling out his potions book.

“So you are ready to play with him…?”

“I think so.” Albus answers with a quick look at Professor Asimov.

“Do you want to read the book about the pleasures of your prostate I mentioned a while ago?” Sam wants to know.

“Thanks, but no thanks.”

“Ah…you want to find out all the exciting things about the body by yourself. Who can blame you for that…?” Sam says teasingly.

“Whatever lets you sleep at night, Sam.” Albus answers.

“You sure as hell are not.”

“You would die if I didn’t keep you entertained at night.” Albus replies.

“How perfectly naughty! Albus!” Sam says grinning.

“I hate you.”

“You don’t.”

“I so do.” Albus answers smiling.

“You love me….and I love to be entertained by you at night.” Sam says a bit too loud.

“You’re doing that to annoy me, aren’t you?”

“Maybe…but mostly I do it because it’s fun to mess with people’s heads.” He answers. Albus keeps quiet, because what on earth can he say to that? It’s true after all…it is fun to mess with people’s heads.

~+~  
Malfoy seeks him out after dinner the next day. And because Albus isn’t afraid anymore to be alone with him, he just follows Scorpius into the empty charms classroom without a second thought.

“Are you trying to find out my secret now?” Malfoy asks.

“Are you trying to hide something?” Albus wants to know sitting down on a table.

“Aren’t we all?” Scorpius asks back.

“No, just your lot.” He says.

“Maybe…” Scorpius is looking at him, studying every detail of his behaviour.

“What are you and Tina hiding, Malfoy?” Albus asks.

“None of your business.” He says.

“You aren’t denying it?”

“What good would that do? It was me who said all Slytherins have secrets. I am a Slytherin so of course I have a secret.” Scorpius answers. “And it’s none of your business; so just tell your friends to let it be.”

“You are wrong. It is my business.” Albus answers, looking out the window where the night is begining to fall.

“Why?” there is curiosity in Scorpius voice.

“Because I think there is something wrong with you and that’s why you don’t want to be together with me.” Albus says.

“You want to be together with me?” Scorpius asks.

“Please! Of course, aren’t you always testing me? Or is it some sick kind of revenge because I…I don’t know, because of the kiss?”

“I can’t believe you think it’s because of the kiss…I was teasing you.” Malfoy says with a smile.

“You are always teasing me.” Albus answers.

“Yeah…I do. It’s fun…my dad was right about that.”

“Sam’s dad says it’s not easy to date a Malfoy.” Albus says.

“He is a smart man, you should listen to him.”

“I do, but I still make my own decisions.” Albus replies.

“And your decision is to be together with me? Because of one kiss?” Malfoy wants to know. He isn’t looking at Albus anymore, he is watching the night outside.

“Look, I don’t know why things turned out this way…but I can’t help it now. And I know you want me too.”

“I don’t.”

“Liar.”

“Slytherin.”

“That’s the same.” Albus answers.

“It isn’t!” Scorpius says turning to face him.

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Yes, you did.” Scorpius replies sharply and Albus realises that it was a trap he just was too stupid to see. He would love to bang his head against a wall right now.

“You are making things complicated. You could just admit that you like me and things would be fine.” Albus says somehow frustrated.

“It was a game. I just wanted to rile you up. During the play and after – all the time.” Scorpius says quietly.

“You were messing with my head.” Not a question, he knew it all along.

“Yes. I was messing with your head.” The ‘and not just that’ is unspoken between them. It doesn’t make things better though.

“And are you happy now?” Albus wants to know.

“That you are in love with me?” Scorpius asks back.

“Yes.” Albus says in a whisper, closing his eyes. Suddenly he feels very tired and old. He shouldn’t feel this old because he isn’t even 17. The tension seems to eat him alive and he just can’t open his eyes. He can’t watch Scorpius leave; so instead he listens, listens to the silence, the breathing, faint noises from somewhere far away – maybe a place where life makes sense.

“Yes.” Scorpius’ soft whisper is accompanied by his damp breath on Albus cheek. Albus sits very still, not twitching a muscle, afraid Scorpius could leave. He feels like an animal – afraid to move. Scorpius seems to absorb his smell, his breathing makes him go half crazy with want and need and just something… Malfoy’s touch startles him, not just because he wasn’t prepared but because his skin is cold. His fingertips burn Albus’ skin where they circle loosely around his neck. “Shall I tell you a secret, Albus?” he whispers, his voice is just this side of dangerous to make the situation exciting. Albus nods because…well, he always was curious and somehow he must have gotten a bit of the Potter-stupidity or courage – it’s the same really, makes your life a dangerous one.  
“It doesn’t come for free, Albus.” Malfoy says quietly, intensifying the pressure on Albus’ neck.

“What do you want in exchange?” Albus wants to know.

“Not what you are hoping for.” Scorpius replies with a smile, Albus can’t see but knows it’s there anyway.

“What do you think I’m hoping for?” Albus asks challenging.

“A kiss? A shag…I think the second option would be something you would like…because Albus, I would like that too.” Scorpius says with a quick lick over Albus’ skin. “You taste like salt and oranges.” Albus shudders. “Virgins taste like apples.” He whispers with another lick.  
“Still want me to tell you a secret?” he asks. Albus nods because…courage, stupidity, Potter-genes – really just choose one.

“Wait!” Albus says in a whisper, not turning, taking a deep breath and enjoying Scorpius’ proximity which he knows is kind of inappropriate in this situation.

“Yes?”

“What is the price?” Albus asks still not turning because that would mean losing contact with Scorpius’ breath on his skin.

“You will quit pestering me.” Scorpius says; his lips brushing Albus skin. Albus knows he does it on purpose just to distract him.

“I can’t.” Albus says strained. It’s a physical pain to lose Scorpius’ proximity. The room seems colder and bigger suddenly. Scorpius seems miles away – in fact he isn’t Scorpius anymore, he’s Malfoy again. It takes Albus just a few seconds to register it and the feeling of loss is overwhelming.

“Albus?” Scorpius says and Albus looks at him. He is standing at the door, ready to leave him here in this cold and empty room. The fact that he uses Albus first name isn’t something he should be happy about.

“Yes?” he asks miserably.

“Just stay away from me.” Scorpius answers sharply.

“You’re threatening me?” he asks with a defiant look.

“Yes. I am…and if you aren’t taking me seriously, just think about Anthony.” He answers and leaves.  
The silent thump of the door meeting the frame is the most hated sound in the world for Albus right now.

~+~  
“We aren’t giving up, Albus!” Sam says.

“You were listening to me, weren’t you?” Albus wants to know.

“Hell yes! It got me hard. It was pretty hot….” Sam says. Albus thinks he shouldn’t be so distracted about the whole thing.

“Focus Sam!” he says sharply.

“Yes, I do…man, you didn’t need to tell the WHOLE story, you know.”

“Sometimes I wonder, Sam, really…you might be a bit too excited about the whole ‘Malfoy-licking-my-skin”-part.” Albus replies.

“I’m a teenage boy.” He says.

“A straight teenage boy.” Albus answers.

“You were the one who thought I was gay…”

“Sam! Focus, please…because I can’t…” Albus replies.

“You are thinking about his lips on your skin…aren’t you?” Sam asks grinning.

“You are so not helping.” Albus says, hitting his pillow.

“Your erotic tales from a deserted classroom are quite distracting. Whatever, I think we should talk to Anthony.” Sam answers.

“It will not work. He will not talk to us…we tried that already, remember, oh big genius?”

“Your sarcasm isn’t helping either…and yes, I remember. It was Chris who tried…” Sam replies.

“Right…you are so much better at this…”

“Maybe not but…I know how to brew a truth-serum.” Sam says, something like triumph in his voice.

“You do?”

“My dad was a Slytherin and quite good at potions…you know Snape did favour his house.” Sam says.

“Yeah, my dad keeps saying that.” Albus answers. “So you want to use a truth-serum on Anthony?”

“Yes. And now say I’m not brilliant!” he challenges.

“You are brilliant…scary as hell sometimes, but really brilliant.” Albus admits.

“I know.” Sam says satisfied.

“You are so full of yourself…” Albus replies snickering.

“Well…I can be.”

“Night Sam.”

“Night Albus.”

~4~  
It’s surprisingly easy to brew a truth-potion, but that may be because they all are pretty brilliant, Albus thinks. It’s of course not the stuff the Ministry uses, but that doesn’t matter much. It just has to work and, of course, shouldn’t do any damage…Albus should be a bit worried that Sam wasn’t specific about that part but well…risks and so forth and so on.

“And how do we make him swallow it?” Chris wants to know.

“We need someone who will go out with him…” Sam answers.

“Do I need to ask my girlfriend?” Chris asks.

“No! I think that Anthony likes boys…” Sam says.

“What? Because of Malfoy?” Isaac wants to know.

“Yeah…”

“But I’ve seen him with girls.” Chris says.

“Well everyone likes girls. It doesn’t have to be in the romantic way.” Albus replies.

“Where does this wisdom come from?” Sam wonders.

“I’M a Ravenclaw.” Albus answers, Sam just looks. “Yeah…Malfoy said it…are you happy now?” Albus says sighing.

“Honestly? No. He is far too clever for his own good.” Sam answers.

“They did say that about Hermione too…” Albus replies.

“Does this have anything to do with our little problem here?” Sam wants to know.

“No…”

“We could use the cloak.” Isaac says.

“Are you mental?” Albus wants to know.

“Well…no.”

“Albus is right. We can’t use the cloak. We just got it back…” Sam says.

“Thank you!” Albus replies.

“I have an idea!” Chris says and everyone looks at him. “Don’t look so shocked!” he says defiantly.

“We’re not!” Sam and Albus say in unison.

“You so are, but I’ll have you know I’M a Ravenclaw too.” He replies.

“Yeah, we know that. Spill it!” Sam demands.

“It might be a little bit unorthodox…” he says.

“Well…we can deal with that. We are brewing a truth-serum….in our showers.” Albus replies.

“We will bribe someone into going out with him and slip him the potion when he’s distracted.” Chris says.

“That’s…quite brilliant.” Albus says and sees Isaac nod.

“Yeah. So who?” Sam wants to know.

“Lily.” Chris says.

“My sister Lily?” Albus asks.

“You know another Lily we could ask?”

“Ehm…no but if you give me some time I will come up with someone who isn’t my SISTER. I’m sure.” Albus says.

“But your sister is perfect!” Chris reasons.

“She has a boyfriend!”

“A Hufflepuff.” Sam says.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“They can go out together… this Hufflepuff-bloke is friends with Anthony.” Chris says.

“You did research on this, didn’t you?” Sam asks quite appreciative.

“You did research on my sister’s boyfriend?!” Albus shouts.

“I did. I said I would help Albus.” He answers, ignoring Albus’ outburst altogether.

“Yeah, you did.” Sam says proudly.  
Albus really can’t believe how doomed he is.

~+~  
Lily is more like James, Albus thinks while he is listening to her demands. She doesn’t ask any questions why they want her to slip something into Anthony’s drink, though, and that is a great relief because he really doesn’t want to answer that. Albus keeps quiet during the whole negotiation – Sam handles the thing like a pro, which isn’t surprising at all.

~+~  
His sister is really scary, Albus thinks while he’s sitting with a totally drugged Anthony in an empty classroom.

“Wow…this stuff is really….” Chris says.

“Yeah…” Albus answers, he just doesn’t want to talk about it.

“You’re having the skinning and cooking alive fantasy again, aren’t you?” Sam asks with a look in his direction. Albus just nods, Sam is really annoying sometimes. “Just get over yourself! This is for love.” Sam says.

“And what if he doesn’t love me at all?” Albus asks.

“Albus! Don’t say such horrible things!”

“Well…he could just…you know, be messing with my head – like he said.” Albus answers.

“He said a lot of things.” Sam replies.

“What are you talking about?” Chris wants to know.

“We don’t have the time for this now…and it would get you horny so…I can’t tell.” Sam says.

“SAM!” Albus shouts annoyed.

“What? I said ‘we don’t have time for this now’, didn’t I?”

“Let’s just get it over with…”

“Nerves.” Isaac says.

“Yeah…because we drugged a classmate with an illegal potion brewed in our showers!” Albus says. “That is sooo wrong.” He sighs.

“Get yourself together.” Chris answers.

“Love is worth it.” Isaac says and Albus has to smile.

“You all say pansy stuff like that…” he replies.

“Hey!”

“Whatever…we should do it now, because we don’t even know how long this serum will work.” Isaac says.

“Right.”

“So, what do we want to know?” Chris asks, with a look at Albus and then at Sam – because, really, Sam is the leader.

“What did you do to piss Malfoy off?” Sam asks Anthony who is nearly asleep.

“You’re sure this will work at all? Because it doesn’t look like it.” Albus says.

“It will…I tested it.” Sam replies.

“You did?”

“Yeah…” Sam answers grinning.

“I’m sure I don’t want to know.”

“I want to!” Chris says.

“Not now. Why doesn’t he answer?” Albus asks.

“Hey, Anthony! What did you do to piss Malfoy off?”

“Can’t tell…” he answers.

“Great! Just great!” Albus sighs frustrated.

“Did you have an affair with Malfoy?” Sam asks, Albus looks up.

“Yes.”

“Did you break up with him?”

“Yes.” Anthony answers.

“Oh…that is interesting…” Chris says.

“Yeah…but it doesn’t help us at all…” Isaac says and Albus nods.

“We know Malfoy likes boys and girls.” Sam answers.

“We knew that before.”

“No, we guessed, we didn’t know.” Sam replies.

“What is Tina hiding?” Albus asks suddenly.

“Malfoy’s secret.” Anthony answers. Sam looks pretty surprised and somehow annoyed with himself because he didn’t think of it.

“Does Tina have the same problem?” Albus wants to know.

“Not exactly.” Anthony answers.

“Oh…man, I really need to know what you did to make Malfoy hex you.” Sam says.

“Can’t tell.”

“Slytherins!” Albus says.

“Yeah…”

~+~  
“It was a really brilliant plan.” Albus says that night.

“You don’t have to sugar-coat it.” Sam answers.

“I’m not.”

“That was a good idea about Tina.” Sam says.

“You think so?”

“Yeah. We have a clue now…but Slytherins are really very clever and they know how to keep secrets…well secret.” Sam replies.

“Yeah. Really irritating. Bet his dad knows how to brew a truth-serum too and how to counter-act it.” Albus answers with a sigh.

“Yeah. Irritating. Should have thought about it earlier”

“Not your fault.” Sam says looking at the ceiling again. “Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want you to tell Isaac and Chris about the whole ‘Malfoy-licked-my-skin’-incident.”  
Albus says.

“Okay. You know, I was thinking about it…he said you taste like apples.”

“Oranges! Not apples, virgins taste like apples. I’m no virgin.” Albus replies sharply; Sam snickers.

“I know that you aren’t…you told me about it…but you are a virgin if you want to…you know have sex with Malfoy or an other guy.” Sam says.

“Is this about your famous book again? What was the title? The Pleasures of Your Prostate?”

“It’s not about the book…but we can talk about it if you want.” Sam says.

“No, thanks.”

“Okay, listen, he licked you and knew you weren’t a virgin…odd, don’t you think?” Sam wants to know.

“Ehm…he knew about me and Emma and Emilie…so no. I don’t think it’s odd.”

“You should think more deeply about it.” Sam says.

“I do! I’m thinking 24/7 about it.”

“Not that! Focus.” Sam replies laughing.

“I do…I try…I’m failing.”

“I know. No, the licking part is quite interesting. Animals do that…” Sam answers and Albus sits up.

“Snakes do that!” he says excitedly.

“Yes. Ah…you are finally back on track, my dear friend. Back from the deserted classroom and its erotic atmosphere.”

“Would you please stop calling it that?” Albus says.

“I’ll think about it.”

“You think he might be some kind of…I don’t know…hybrid?” Albus asks, thinking the whole thing through.

“No, not a hybrid. He’s a Malfoy after all…they don’t mess around with something like that. But they are dark wizards – you can tell me what you want. It isn’t a bad thing. After all it’s always just the intention…” Sam says.

“Yeah… So let’s summarize: He has a problem with his magic; that’s why he gets away with stuff…” Albus says, but Sam interrupts.

“That and because he’s quite pretty…”

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Albus asks, a little bit pissed.

“Yeah…man, where is your humour?”

“In the deserted classroom…needed the erotic atmosphere.” Albus answers.

“Right! Go on.”

“We know Tina has something to do with it and she is quite gifted, so maybe she is helping Malfoy. Helping Malfoy hide his secret behind her clumsiness…” Albus says.

“Which isn’t clumsiness at all…” Sam is already up and pacing the room. “She does it on purpose.”

“Why?” Albus asks.

“Don’t know…don’t care right now.” His friend answers. “What if these little France-trips aren’t just to have nice holidays?”

“Speculation…we know nothing about France. We should concentrate on what we do know.” Sam says.

“Yeah…I think you’re right. We’ll bribe Anthony into telling us why Malfoy did what he did…or we will steal his report.”

“Again? We are so doomed!” Albus says.

“I know, but we have the cloak.” Sam answers.

“It’s no good asking Anthony at all…we should go for the report…I can’t believe I said that.”

“Might be because your conscience is in the deserted classroom with your humour and your libido.” Sam replies with a grin Albus can’t see but can hear.

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.”

“There must be another way.” Albus says after a while.

“Maybe there is…I need to sleep. My brain will work better with some food.” Sam answers lying down.

“Can’t see the logic in that…”

“Well…not my fault at all. You should ask Mary. I like her food/happiness-theory.” Sam says.

“Yeah…night Sam.”

“Good night Albus.”

~+~  
The next morning finds Albus quite grumpy and Sam not around.

“Where the hell is Sam?” Albus wants to know.

“No idea…wasn’t up that early.” Isaac answers turning around.

“He said something about a letter… and Malfoy, and was out of the room in five seconds.” Chris answers.

“Are you just coming back?” Albus wants to know, momentary distracted.

“Yes.”

“Where have you been?” Isaac asks.

“Well…”

“Mary!” Albus says.

“You spent the night with Mary?!” Isaac sounds a little bit scandalised.

“Yes. She is my girlfriend after all.”

“How?” Albus wants to know.

“I was using your cloak…” Chris says.

“Did you ask?” Albus honestly can’t remember.

“Yes. I did.” Chris answers.

“Must have been while you were mooning about Malfoy….” Sam says grinning.

“Yeah…where have you been?” Albus asks standing up.

“Sending a letter to my grandmother.” Sam says.

“Why?”

“To help us!”

“That is your brilliant idea?” Albus stares at him in disbelief.

“Go take a shower…I will tell you everything at breakfast.” Sam says.

“I hope it’s better than stealing a report again….” Albus answers, leaving for the showers.

“What do you mean _again_?” Isaac asks suspicious.

“Well…you know…” Sam says. Albus doesn’t hear the rest and he’s glad because the outraged “WHAT?!” from Isaac can be heard over the shower.  
He doesn’t want to think about Malfoy’s breath on his skin, or Malfoy’s naked body, or the crescent marks on his skin, but he can’t do anything against it because he is 16 years old and…well he’s 16 years old. Period. Malfoy’s dangerously whispered words are coming back to him.

“Albus! Don’t try to drown yourself again!” Chris shouts.

“I’m not!” Albus shouts back.

“Well, we need to talk! You can wank later!” Sam says.

“Yeah! I’m coming!”

“Good for you!” Chris shouts back.

“I hate you all.” Albus replies with a grin.

~+~  
Monday isn’t that bad after all. He can watch Malfoy and he can talk with Sam. So, really, it isn’t that bad. Even the explosion in the corner where Tina sits isn’t that bad this particular Monday.

“So still wanna spend the holidays with us?” Sam asks.

“Yeah… Your mom okay with it?” Albus wants to know.

“Sure. She likes you…you know we must go to a dinner party or two…”

“I know. So do I have to go with you? Is that even possible? I mean, I’m your guest not theirs…” Albus asks.

“You really have no idea about all that pureblood – ehm… social - stuff, don’t you?” Sam asks.

“Nope…you know my family Sam.”

“Yes and I love your family.”

“You just love Rose.” Albus teases.

“I love you too…you think she would come with me to the Malfoy- dinner?”

“You think Malfoy would live through an evening with a Weasley-brat?” Albus asks.

“Well…we totally can find out!” Sam answers with a grin and a look at Professor Asimov.

“He isn’t looking our way…”

“Malfoy is.”

“Really?” Albus asks.

“Nope..”

“I hate you Sam.”

“You love me.”

~+~  
It’s the last Quidditch game before the holidays and Albus is there. Where else would he be? He is of course just there because Slytherin is playing and he needs to watch it…he just needs to be there. Where Malfoy is, because…he can’t stay away.

“You know, I wouldn’t do it for anyone else. It’s freezing cold!” Sam says.

“It’s winter Sam.” Albus answers.

“Just use a warming-charm.” Isaac says.

“Or take some tea.” Mary says smiling.

“You have warm tea?” Sam asks.

“Yes. Want some?”

“God, I love you. I really do.” Sam says; something like bliss in his eyes.

“You love Rose but I’m flattered.” Mary answers, giving him some tea.

“Aren’t you freezing to death?” Sam asks.

“No.” Albus answers watching Malfoy’s every move.

“Oh, I know it’s because you’re in that hot place again.”

“Yes, Sam…I’m in the deserted classroom, now let me watch the game.” He answers.

“As if…” Sam says grinning.

~+~  
“Malfoy!” he shouts and waits. It seems he is always waiting for Malfoy – especially after the games.

“Are you stalking me?” Scorpius wants to know.

“No.”

“Looks like it…you know your dad did it too.”

“Why does everyone say that?” Albus wants to know.

“We think it could explain some things…” Scorpius answers.

“It doesn’t. It just irritates me to no end. I’m not my father. He stalked yours because he was evil…or something, and I…”

“What?” Scorpius asks pulling his scarf around his neck because the wind is picking up again. It might even snow soon.

“I just want to be near you.” Albus says firm. His Potter-stubbornness, or courage, or whatever you want to call it, is quite handy sometimes.

“To find out my secret.”

“No. Well…yes, if I have to.” Albus answers. He feels like he’s running in circles. Every conversation seems like the last one. Nothing changes – just the words but words aren’t enough.

“Potter…” Scorpius says sighing.

“Malfoy?”

“Why don’t you just give up?”

“I can’t and it’s your fault.” Albus says.

“Because I made you love me?”

“Yeah…”

“Great…now everything is a mess…”

“It doesn’t have to be…we could go out, you know, and you could find out if you like me…” Albus says.

“You are so clueless sometimes. It’s not even funny, Potter.” Scorpius says.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing. I have to go…” Scorpius answers shaking his head.

“I will not give up. It’s in my genes.” Albus shouts.

“I hope so.” Scorpius whispers but the wind catches the words and takes them away.

~+~  
“You are clueless, Albus.” Sam says.

“You are irritating.” His friend answers.

“He already said that he likes you and you say something like that…that really is stupid and lets me wonder…”

“When did he say that?” Albus wants to know.

“As he let you kiss him, as he told you how to help Isaac, as he said he would like to shag you.” Sam replies.

“Oh…yeah…I AM clueless!” Albus says, whishing it wouldn’t hurt so much to bang his head on a table. “You think that’s the whole problem?”

“That he thinks you are totally stupid?”

“Yeah…he can’t want someone who’s that dumb.”

“You’re being melodramatic again…” Sam says.

“Who wouldn’t? I just think it’s stupid…his behaviour. I mean…what the fuck?! Really.”

“That was quite eloquent.” Sam answers smiling.

“I know. I just don’t have the words and I’m running out of time.”

“What does that mean?”

“Now who’s clueless? I mean that this is our last year. I need to win him over. I don’t think I will get another chance.” Albus answers.

“Point taken. I’m working on it. But you know that it doesn’t have to turn out like the thing with Isaac and Catherine, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I know. I’m pretty sure it will not be that easy. Whatever Tina and Malfoy are hiding it is dangerous…”

“You think he is dangerous?”

“Yeah…we knew it all along, didn’t we?” Albus asks without humour.

“Yeah, we did. We just didn’t believe it.”

“Hey Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“His dad and yours are friends, how come you and Malfoy aren’t? I mean you played as kids together and stuff.”

“Because you are my chosen one.” Sam says.

“Whatever that means.” Albus answers.

“Night Albus.”

“Night Sam.”

~5~  
Things went from nice to catastrophic in just a few seconds.

“You’re in love with that Malfoy-kid.” Not a question. It is official now his world shattered a few seconds ago and now he’s trying to find out how it happened.  
First rule of survival is, of course, denial. But he thinks it won’t work – not this time. Truth is a dangerous ground – a minefield really.

“You could try to faint…hit your head and get amnesia…” Sam whispers. Albus really does think about it and that shows how desperate he wishes to be somewhere else – anywhere.

“Now?” his dad says.

“Ehm…” Albus answers and even that is too much.

“You can’t be serious about him!” his dad says.

“Well…” That isn’t eloquent either, but it’s somehow difficult to think.

“Faint! Albus just faint!” Sam hisses in his direction.

“Can’t…” Albus whispers back – desperation in every syllable.

“Mister Potter…” Sam says in his calm voice.

“You…you knew.” Harry says. He sounds betrayed, but really why should he? Sam is, after all, Albus’ friend.

“Yes…and if I might say, I don’t think it’s a good idea to talk about it here in public.” Sam replies. He’s right. His dad has to see it. He has common sense after all, Albus knows it.

“Yeah…You’re right. We talk about it at home. Where is your sister?!”

“I’m so doomed. I can’t believe it…how could this happen?” Albus wants to know. He isn’t looking for Lily, he just wants to jump in front of the train – that would end his misery.

“It isn’t that bad and it happened because you couldn’t keep your eyes off Malfoy.” Sam says.

“What? It’s a disaster! And I wasn’t…” Albus answers.

“Hurry up Albus!” Harry says, Lily already at his side.

“I’m so dead…”

“I don’t understand why he’s so against it…” Sam says.

“Well I think I will find out soon… I’ll owl you if I’m still alive this evening.”

“Albus! Hurry!”

“You better go.” Sam says with a clap on his shoulder.

“You will write me a wonderful eulogy, yeah? You have to promise.”

“Albus…”

“Promise me you will.” He says.

“Don’t be ridiculous…” Sam replies.

“I’m not.”

“You are being melodramatic again…”

“I have all the right in the world…you’ve seen my dad?” Albus answers.

“Yeah…”

“Albus!”

“Wish me luck!” Albus says and runs to catch up with his dad.

“Good luck!” Sam shouts after him and everyone is turning to see them part. The platform is after all the last place where you can find gossip for the holidays.

~+~  
The library has never been a scary place – until know.

“Do you want to say something?” His dad asks, he seems calm but he isn’t.

“Well…”

“I can’t believe you! Why the Malfoy-kid?”

“His name’s Scorpius.” Albus says.

“What?”

“His name is Scorpius.” Albus repeats.

“This isn’t about names!”

“Seems like it to me.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asks looking at him.

“You call him ‘the Malfoy-kid’ so it seems to have something to do with his name…Dad, I  
know you don’t like his father…”

“It’s not about his father…we had issues but…that was just childish.” He says.

“So what is this about? About me liking boys?” Albus wants to know.

“No! Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous. We talked about that.”

“So it’s just Malfoy then?” Albus asks.

“Yes.”

“Why?” Albus wants to know. He’s looking at his dad like he did when he was a child and wanted to know why he wasn’t allowed to ride a broom like his brother. The rational side of Harry knows that his son isn’t six anymore and will not have a fit and cry all night, but Albus’ lip does quiver and he…is just too soft for all this.  
“Sam’s dad said it’s always dangerous to date a Malfoy but I can’t see why…I mean yeah…his father was a Death-Eater and his grandfather was one too…oh! Let me start over!” Albus says sitting down on the floor.

“It’s not just that. He will break your heart.” His dad says. There is something in his voice that makes Albus think that his dad knows what he’s talking about.

“I know.” He says.

“You do?”

“Yeah…he told me that pretty much…but it’s too late now anyway.” Albus says sighing and looking at the ceiling. “Hey Dad?” he says after a moment of pure silence.

“Yeah?”

“Do you know about the whole Malfoy-magic thing?” Albus asks.

“What do you mean?” his dad answers, but he is watching him sharply and that’s a dead giveaway.

“You know something!” he says.

“Yes. But it’s not…”

“I think it’s the reason why he doesn’t want to be together with me…” Albus interrupts him.

“Did he say that?”

“You know… a Malfoy doesn’t really say anything…” Albus answers.

“How true.”

“He did admit that he likes me though.” Albus says with a grin.

“He did?”

“Yeah…he said he would like to…”

“What?” Harry asks and isn’t really sure he wants to know.

“You know…” Albus says with a gesture.

“Oh! Yeah…let’s not talk about that yet.”

“Okay. So what is wrong with him?” Albus asks looking at his dad who’s staring at the wall.

“Do you really want to know?” his dad asks

“Yes. I really want to and I can handle it – whatever it is.” He answers.

~+~  
“I see you are still alive.” Sam says dusting off his clothes.

“Yeah…man. You totally need to sleep here tonight.” Albus answers. He called Sam as soon as he could.

“That’s why I’m here after all. Because you can’t handle a thing on your own.” Sam replies smiling.

“Yeah…and because you would be bored out of your mind without me.” Albus answers.

“That might play a minor role in our relationship.”

“Wanna go upstairs?”

“Sure…do you want to _talk_ right now or…are we waiting until night falls?” Sam asks grinning.

“I really hate you.”

“You don’t.”

“I so do.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“You should.”

“You are bickering like an old couple…” Lily says, passing them by.

“Lily!”

“Oh cruel world he is not my chosen one…” Sam answers and Lily smiles.

“What! I thought I was!”

“Not for that!”

“I’ll be dammed if I understand men…” Albus says.

“Welcome to my world.” His sister answers.

~+~  
“You think she is having trouble with her boyfriend?” Sam asks.

“The Hufflepuff? Who has trouble with Hufflepuffs?” Albus replies.

“You’re sounding like Malfoy.” Sam says.

“I do not…might be…but she’s a girl…they always have something.” He answers.

“So, you talked to your dad.” Not a question.

“Yeah.”

“About Malfoy.”

“Yeah.”

“What did he say?”

“It wasn’t that bad…” Albus mumbles.

“Yeah, right. That’s why I’m here.”

“He knew about Malfoy’s illness. Seems a few kids have it…”

“Dark wizards?”

“No…not all dark wizards. Has something to do with the Dark Mark.” Albus says.

“Because his dad had it and his grandfather too.”

“Yeah.”

“And what does Tina have to do with that whole affair?” Sam wants to know.

“My dad says because Malfoy has too much power he needs someone to share it with. If he doesn’t it will eat him…” Albus answers shuddering. Just thinking about it makes him go all cold inside.

“Imagine that: Your own magic tries to kill you every second of your life…” Sam says.

“Yeah…”

“You call that not that bad? It’s a natural disaster.” Sam answers.

“It is…”

“So Tina?” Sam prompts.

“Her magic is pure and not that strong…so they connected them by some ritual and now…”

“She takes the dangerous magic from him? That’s why all the things blow up? And she has  
this really cool…I mean spontaneous magic outbreaks. Like little children have?” Sam says.

“Yes, but it seems she isn’t strong enough, because he still has those little outbreaks. She helps to cover them… you were right. The accidents weren’t accidents. Not all. ”

“Merlin…” Sam says sighing.

“Yeah. And that’s why my dad doesn’t want me anywhere near him.”

“I don’t want you anywhere near him too. He could kill you in a fit. He doesn’t even need to want it…his magic would search a target for the rage, anger, frustration. Pick one.” Sam answers.

“We are not giving up.” Albus says.

“I said that, didn’t I?”

“Yeah… You aren’t afraid, are you?” Albus wants to know.

“Hell yes, I am! He is dangerous…even more then I thought he was. And you want to share your life with him…”

“He does want that too.” Albus says.

“No, he doesn’t, because he knows he could do something to you…because he likes you a lot. Oh true love…how cruel. And it’s all my fault.” Sam answers.

“You think?”

“Yeah…the stupid play? Romeo and Juliet…how very fitting.” Sam replies.

“It’s not your fault…I think it’s fate.” Albus says.

“You are going all religious on me again…”

“Maybe…what shall I do?”

“Tell Malfoy and hope he will not kill you.” Sam says.

“Right. A brilliant plan.”

“You asked!”

“Did you even think about it?”

“Of course I did…hey Albus?”

“Yeah?”

“How come your dad knows about it?” Sam asks.

“Don’t know…”

“You are hiding something from me!” Sam accuses.

“I am not! I really don’t know.” He answers chewing on his lip.

“Liar!”

“I’m not. He didn’t tell me. Sam! You think your dad knows?” Albus asks.

“I think he does. Maybe that’s why he said all the things he said…you know about Malfoy and Slytherins and stuff…”

“To help or to discourage us?” Albus wants to know.

“I have no idea…maybe both.”

“That doesn’t make any sense…” Albus replies.

“My dad was a Slytherin…and friends with Malfoy’s dad…who knows what makes sense in his head.”

“Right…I forgot: Insanity runs in your family.”

“How could you forget that?” Sam asks.

“I honestly don’t know.”

“Will you tell Isaac and Chris?” Sam wants to know.

“I don’t think so…it could spread like a bushfire…I don’t want that. Malfoy had to work hard on his reputation…what with his grandfather and stuff.”

“You are really clever. Sometimes I wonder…” Sam says.

“I know you do. Funny thing is, I do too.”

“Albus?”

“Yeah?”

“It sucks that we didn’t find it out on our own.”

“Yeah…We’re no good at something like that…If I were the chosen one…we totally would’ve gone down.” Albus replies.

“You’re right. Albus?”

“Yes?”

“We will not give up.”

“Thanks.”

“Any time.”

“Night Sam.”

“Night, Albus.”

~+~  
Christmas at Sam’s house is quite an affair. The dinner parties they have to attend aren’t parties at all.

“Ahhhh! This is so boring and every few minutes a girl is chatting me up.” Albus says.

“I will rescue you my dear friend.”

“You mean we will go outside and smoke?” Albus asks hopefully.

“By the way, does your dad know you smoke?”

“Does yours?”

“Well…maybe. Who cares?”

“I don’t. Let’s go.” Albus says.

“After you…” Sam says with a grin and a quick look at his parents.  
The night air is chilly, of course, but Albus thinks it’s still better than being inside. With all the girls and women and well…people he doesn’t know.

“You think Anthony found out and did something horrible?” Albus asks sitting down on a bench.

“Maybe. Would be so typical him…and he was young.” Sam replies thinking. “Albus?”

“Yeah?”

“You think this sharing-magic-affair is forever?”

“You mean like a marriage?”

“Yes. He needs her and he said he’s seeing other people…do you know how this magic-sharing-thing works?” Sam wants to know.

“I have no idea…but I bet you have one.”

“Yes, because I did some research on binding magic.” Sam replies smugly.

“I’m sure I don’t want to hear it.”

“I’m sure you should.” Sam says.

“Well…spill it.”

“It has to do with…”

“Sex? Right? Please say I’m not right because…” Albus interrupts him.

“It does. Not always and not from the beginning but…well…he is a boy, she is a girl, they are sharing magic. If Anthony found out and Winters did too this could have totally be a reason to break up and it would explain why Malfoy doesn’t have relationships…just affairs.” Sam says.

“Yes. It would and I don’t like to think about it…”

“Maybe the crescent marks aren’t his own after all…”

“Don’t say that…maybe he is doing harm to his body to suppress other things.”

“You think that’s better?” Sam asks raising an eyebrow.

“No, it isn’t…it really isn’t.”

“What a mess.” Sam says with feeling.

“Yep…do you still think that karma is crap?”

“Yes. I do.” Sam answers. Albus is staring at the dark blue sky.

~+~  
“I wanted to give it to you on Christmas, but I think you could use it now.” Sam says that night when they’re back at his parent’s, handing him a small box.

“What is it?”

“A gift. Just open it!” Sam answers exited.

“Well…” Albus says, opening it and looking slightly confused at the contents in the box. “What is it?” he asks again.

“A ‘dream-magic’-kit. My grandmother sent it because I asked her to. It’s part of my master plan to win Malfoy’s heart.” He answers, beaming at Albus.

“Ehm…yes.” Albus says. He still doesn’t have a clue what Sam is talking about…except the ‘wining-Malfoy-over’-part of course.

“You don’t believe a word, don’t you?” Sam asks and Albus shakes his head. “You are so narrow-minded! My grandmother used dream-magic on some of her husbands. To make them want her…go crazy with need and desire. It works! She invented this one.” Sam says.

“So how does it work?” Albus wants to know. He can give it a try, after all he has nothing to lose.

“It’s easy enough – you know the brilliant plans always are. You need something personal from you and something from your partner like blood, skin or hair…”

“Wait! I don’t have anything like that!” Albus interrupts.

“You are so blessed with friends like us…really you should thank your karma-gods every day for meeting me and Chris and Isaac. Chris supplied the hair…you will find it in the envelope.” Sam says.

“Oh! Okay…go on.” Albus answers somehow dubious.

“You put the two items together and place them under your pillow, then you have to apply the salve – my grandmother made it, I don’t know how and I suspect I don’t want to…it’s some ancient family-Mojo – on your temples before you’re going to sleep. And now the fun part: Listen closely, Albus!” Sam says his voice all serious. Albus does. “You need to picture the dream and the person you want to share it with exactly before you go to sleep.”

“That’s all?” Albus asks.

“Yes. It’s brilliant!” Sam beams again.

“Hey Sam…can you make someone dream really scary things with that stuff?” Albus wants to know.

“Yes.” Sam admits and Albus wonders if some of Ms. Zabini’s husbands had some really scary dreams, if she killed them in their sleep…rumours.

“So it’s dangerous…”

“It’s like all magic Albus, not black, not white…it’s always the intention.” Sam answers calmly.

“Yeah but…still…it isn’t right to influence someone like that.”

“Albus! For Merlin’s sake! Get a grip! He already likes you…it’s just a push in the right direction.” Sam says.

“Well…yeah it is. Isn’t it?”

“Is that your libido talking?” Sam teases.

“Don’t ask…but might be…he’s driving me nuts. I suppose it’s only fair if I do the same…” Albus says with a grin.

“Do you want to try it out tonight?” Sam asks and Albus nods. “Want to have a room on your own?”

“I think that’s a good idea…”Albus answers somehow embarrassed. Sharing a room with Sam is alright but if that stuff works…well he doesn’t want to wake Sam.

“I will tell the house elves to prepare one.” Sam says with a smile. “You totally have to tell me if it works tomorrow!”

“How do I know if it works on Malfoy too?” Albus wants to know staring at the box.

“Well…you don’t.”

“What!?”

“I mean, you need to see him to see it. And that will be a little bit difficult, but on the bright side you will sure have some really wicked dreams.” Sam replies.

“I guess…”

“That’s the spirit!” Sam says.

~+~  
Although he doesn’t know if Malfoy dreams the same things, he works the dream magic every other night. The dreams are really vivid and he feels so much closer to Scorpius after he wakes up.  
He doesn’t attend the Malfoy dinner party because he’s afraid of meeting Scorpius and because he wants to spend Sylvester with his family. Sam and his family understand. And that’s why he finds himself preparing dinner with his sister, Hermione and his mother while James and his father are discussing one thing or another with Ron in the library. He supposes it’s about Quidditch again. Honestly, it mostly is their only subject.  
Albus wonders how Sam and Rose are doing at the Malfoy party and he knows his mom and aunt Hermione do too because they’re looking at him as if he knew all the answers.

“I don’t know!” he snaps at them.

“We didn’t ask.” His mother says.

“You are looking at me like that again…” Albus mumbles.

“I’m just worried…it’s Malfoy after all…”

“She’s with Sam there.” Albus replies.

“Yeah…with Sam…” Lily says smiling.

“Lily!” Ginny sounds scandalised and Hermione snickers. Albus doesn’t know why; shouldn’t she be worried, it’s her daughter after all…he knows Uncle Ron is climbing the walls.

“What?” his sister asks.

“I don’t want you to talk like that…” his mother answers and Albus asks himself why he’s here with the women, listening to their girl-talk.

“I think I’ll leave now…because I’m going crazy…” Albus says putting the knife he was cutting carrots with aside.

“You could learn something about women here, Albus. It can only help you understand your girlfriends better.” Hermione says.

“Well…no need for that.” He answers smoothly.

“Oh? So you know everything about girls already?” she teases.

“No. Can one man ever know everything about girls?” he asks back.

“Sam’s charm is rubbing off.” His mother says.

“Maybe…” Albus admits smiling at her.

“So why doesn’t it matter then? I heard you have some girl trouble after all.” Hermione asks, she just can’t let things go. Albus considers his answer…this might be a good time to break the subject to his mom after all.

“Love-trouble.” He answers.

“That’s the same.” His mom says smiling.

“No, in fact it isn’t…” he says seriously looking at her.

“Oh!” Lily and Hermione say in unison. His mom looks from them to him and back. She doesn’t understand.

“What?” she asks.

“Our son likes boys too.” Harry says and Albus wonders how long he had been standing in the door unnoticed.

“He does? You DO?!” she wants to know looking at Harry and then at her son. Albus nods.

“Oh…okay…so are you dating a boy right now?” she asks. Albus shakes his head.

“I just wanted to let you know…” he says looking at her, searching her face.

“Baby,” she says. “I’m okay with that…it’s just…you know I wasn’t… It’s a surprise that’s all.” She hugs him tightly and looks then at her husband. “And how long have you known?” she asks.

“Well…” Harry says sheepishly.

“We so will talk about this, Harry Potter!” she says.

“Thanks mom.” Albus whispers into her robes.

“What for?” she asks gently.

“That you aren’t freaking out….” He says.

“Well…give me some time. I will when your first boyfriend arrives at the doorstep.” She replies smiling. Oh how true, he thinks and hugs her more tightly.

“Oh dear…” Harry says with a look at his son. Albus doesn’t have to look at him to know what he’s thinking.

~+~  
Surprisingly enough, James doesn’t taunt him about it and Lily just smiles at him as if she knows something. Albus suspects she does.  
All in all he thinks things could have gone much worse than that.

~+~  
His things are packed, he will not meet with his parents before they go to the platform. Maybe he will see them there.  
Albus works the dream-magic on the last night of the holidays too. He doesn’t share a room with Sam in these nights and that sure as hell is a good thing. They tried that once and it was a disaster. Sam said he couldn’t sleep at all and Albus was quite embarrassed.  
He misses the nightly talks about everything and nothing though.  
He admits to himself that he might be a little bit addicted to these dream- encounters. The guilt he was feeling the first time quickly disappeared after the first dream full of whispered words, skin on skin and moans. He learned a thing or two after that – he did read Sam’s prostate-book after all, it had pictures.  
He wonders what Sam will say about that addiction. Most likely nothing, because Sam isn’t a good person…so Albus doesn’t have to worry about that, he thinks.  
He knows he does it that night because he will be able to see the impact on Scorpius’ face tomorrow if he’s lucky. He wishes to confirm his hopes that the dreams affect Malfoy in some way too.  
But he doesn’t think it would stop him from using the magic if Scorpius wasn’t affected. It’s just too nice to have Scorpius for himself. He knows it’s selfish and maybe dangerous too. But he just can’t find it in him to care.  
He can’t shake the girly feeling of having a lock of his obsession’s hair under his pillow though. It bothers him a little…but who knows what Malfoy has under his pillow, or Isaac, or even Sam? Maybe he should just ask…he hopes he will remember that in the morning. He tends to forget some of the important things when faced with his desire for Malfoy, but that’s quite normal, Albus thinks.  
He sighs and applies the salve on his temples; it’s time to meet Scorpius after all.

~end~


End file.
